mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2420
Mikey Episode Number: 2420 Date: Sunday, February 21, 1994 Sponsors: E, Z, 9 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Martian Beauty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie is scared of a violent thunderstorm during the night, but Bert reassures him it won't last. To cope with his fears, Ernie imagines the lightning as flashes from Olivia's camera, and the thunderclaps are someone dropping something. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|ADVENTURE! A man and woman escape a boulder, a crocodile, and other obstacles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man makes a shadow puppet of a cow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway and the Count sing "I Want to Count" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E/e (Elephant/Jazzy Trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Chelsea, What is love? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|In reversed film, a cracked egg forms into a whole egg |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Swingin' Up to the Stars" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Letter Z in various typefaces |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it were for him |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Don Music tries to write "Mary Had a Little Lamb", but he can't come up with a word that rhymes with "snow". Kermit suggests that Don try another angle, which leads to Don writing the hit song "Mary Had a Bicycle". Don sings the song, with back-up vocals from the Monotones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"The Little Baker": A boy imagines that he's a baker |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Four motorcycle-riding chickens hatch out of an egg. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts the Letter of the Day Pageant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A kid marching band forms a triangle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cowboy adds two different herds of cows |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Nine (cameo by Rowlf the Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Luci, Amy, Adam, Derek, and Tina sing "The Backyard Gang Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Nine Striped Cats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert, Kermit, and several Anything Muppets ride on "The Subway." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some kids talk about a garden they have in the middle of the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z for Zebu |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Movin' On" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Willie Wimple went a-boatin' and polluted the river Artist: Abe Levitow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath" re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: Gonzo, unable to get any volunteers, hypnotizes himself into holding up a 5000-pound weight with one arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Put Your Little Foot Right There" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How paper is recycled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert is out of town, so Cookie Monster spends the night with Ernie. Cookie is frightened of a shadow on the wall, but Ernie shows him it's just a coat on a chair. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Later, Cookie Monster has a bad dream in which he is surrounded by flying, singing cookies who won't let him catch them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z in Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide